Duality
by CorpseCompassion
Summary: A good man can be bad, a bad man good. What does it take? What is lost in the transition? Various Couples


**For the impeccable, wonderful, surprising Day. Such a fan is she of Kagome and Sesshoumaru that I decided to come back to the Inuyasha fandom (once again. This is the **last time**, I swear it). Such am I not a fan of Kagome and Sesshoumaru that I threw my dear old Sango into the mix. And lastly, as a intense lover of all that is drama and suspense, like hell I'll let you know what happens in the end. Of course, nothing is as absolute as it appears. Now please forgive me for butchering Japanese history, plot warping, and jumping perspective so many times in this first chapter, and do not allow that fact to refrain you from feeding the author. **

**Much obliged, Corpse. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Duality**

**Chapter One: **Purgatory

"Not every truth is the better for showing its face undisguised; and often silence is the wisest thing for a man to heed."

-Pindar

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn rose, the very first signs of the sun showing. Pink laced the sky, mixing with the stars and shining through the drapes. To say such a thing was beautiful was an understatement. To say it was welcomed, was an out right lie. A very poetic sight to most, but this only meant she had laid awake all through the night yet again. Sure she functioned with little sleep but that didn't mean she liked to. The cause of Sango's insomnia was what it always was- she worried far too much for her own health.

Quite literally.

Knowing by this time it was futile, the young woman did not bother trying to hide beneath the safety of her blankets and flipped out of bed. Not a wink of sleep. Quietly she crept to the bath, taking in consideration her partner's still sleeping form. Sure, the girl had advanced senses and all but it was the principal of the thing, right?

Thanks to the oh-so-bright sun there was no need to light any lanterns. The inn they were staying in was awfully fancy- owned by some very well off Foreigners. You didn't see many of those around, but they were exceptionally kind and the place was relatively unknown for now. It was different than anything she'd ever stayed in. The beds were huge and fluffy, it had a long windows, and a small private bathroom in which to wash your hands and such. Which was something Kagome seemed to enjoy greatly, which in turn pleased Sango.

To herself Sango wondered- was any sane person awake at this hour? Well the fact that she was, was proof enough. Of course not. Only freaks could be kept wide-eyed by the aging wood above their head. Nibbling her lip, as she often did, the demon slayer gave the old once over in the mirror, scrunched her nose up, and finally rolled her eyes. Why try? She'd just be dirty by the end of the day anyway.

Letting out a tiny huff between annoyance and defeat, she turned to leave the small area. Due to habit a scan was done of the room. Kagome's petite form was still curled in the blanket's. Her breathing a nice slow pattern indicting she was fast asleep. Only a few, black hairs poked out from the massive cushioning atop her companion. However, something was changed in the room since she left it. Two something's. The first was that her side of the bed had be tidied. The second was, that a crisp, white square of paper lay on her fluffed pillow.

Subconsciously, she held her breath. A chill ran through Sango's veins as she cautiously made her way to the bed, and snatched the paper up- successfully with a few strands of Kagome's hair. She felt her colleague flinch, heard her cry out, and saw her jump from bed. "What the heck!?" But, Sango need not say anything because with all of Kagome's talents she'd not felt the presence of who left the note. Of course she wouldn't have, either. And when the school girl saw the little postcard her dear friend held up, she also caught her breath. It had no name. No address. It didn't need any of that. Just two words.

_Found You._

And without warning Sango's face became familiar with the hard wooden floor. Supple but strong tentacles slammed her a few times into the ground, as she resisted their grip. Finally, they latched around her- clutching powerfully and preventing her from any further resistance. Darting her eyes to the bed she saw her friend had not done much better. It looked as if Kagome had nearly made it to her bow and arrow, but had been blindsided and tossed around. The school girl's body was limp and suddenly Sango wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. The boys had not shown up yet. Naraku must have already gotten to them. God, the monster was gripping tighter and suddenly the young woman couldn't breath.

She was going to die. Right here, right now. So quickly. Already, her strength had failed her and she knew, _knew__from experience_, sweet death was creeping up through her toes and was about to take her to the great beyond. She had been taught to accept death when he came, and she had already turned him away once. She wanted to fight, she wanted to struggle. No- she didn't. She wanted to want to but the fact was she did not. Sango was dying and that was okay with her…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome was awoken to sharp jabs into her back, and reflexively launched herself from the bed, taking a defensive pose and ready to face the enemy. The 'enemy' as it turned out was Sango, asleep, erratically kicking and punching the air. Glad there would be no fight to the death tonight but unhappy to see Sango blatantly suffering a nightmare, she gently attempted to shake the demon exterminator awake. A few hits to the stomach later her closest friend's eyes fluttered open and she shot up and away from Kagome- as expected. Taking on her most motherly tone, she calmly shushed her until Sango could gather her thoughts and realize she had been dreaming.

"….dream?" Her companion asked herself more than she did Kagome. Sango had her emotions much more in check than Kagome did personally, but her past was definitely her fatal fall point.

"Yeah." Kagome breathed out, at this point sitting across from Sango, her knees pulled up to her chest, hair pulled back.

They locked eyes, but refrained from speaking. Merely looked at each other with comfort and understanding. Sango's eyes held so much pain and weakness that she didn't let show most of the time. They were a knowing type, being a brown cue, noticeably light and reminded her of the mocha coco her mother used to make. The early morning sun glinted them and Kagome knew by their glossiness that the slayer was holding back tears. "He's dead, you know." Kagome whispered cautiously, her own eyes compassionate and reassuring. Sango didn't say anything at first, just looked into her eyes impassively, and didn't blink.

Than, she looked away, looked back, and lightly nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I know." Sango knew that only moments ago she had come to terms with her mortality. Sure, she was sitting across from Kagome now. Clearly alive, but the acceptance still hovered over her head darkly. Death wanted her, and she knew it. But she could not let Kagome know such a thing.

Naraku was dead. But he still controlled her life. How could she bare to admit that out loud? Not even to her best friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Moments later, the two had dressed and started the day early. After all, they weren't going to be getting any sleep now. Kagome knew Sango was having a horrible time accepting that Naraku was actually and finally dead, but also knew that Sango had too much pride to talk about it. So Kagome kept her mouth shut, not liking to confront Sango like she did Inuyasha and Miroku. The school girl was just about to suggest breakfast when their youngest companion, Shippou, poofed into the room. Distress was riddled on his face and franticly he looked around the room, until catching Sango's eyes. With extreme worry Kagome grabbed the small fox.

"What is it?" She asked loudly.

The young lad couldn't catch his breath in time, and his eyes were wide.

"Ko…haku…Kohaku, Sango! Inuyasha caught his scent!" Shippou managed out.

Kagome saw the exterminator's hands ball and sweat come to her face as it had only moment's before. She observed Sango ask which way Inuyasha had run off, and witnessed as Shippou took off in the direction, Sango close behind. It had been a month since they had successfully defeated the horrid Naraku, and it had been a month of uncertainty as to what happened to Kohaku. And here he was now, turning up.

But, the question was: was he alive?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shippou was quick for his size, and he was pushing that fact as Sango trailed closely behind.

Although he could no longer see Inuyasha, he could smell him. Something Sango couldn't do. Neither had said anything to one another, and the trees passed them in blurs. Kagome wasn't behind them- yet- as he knew she'd want to be there. Miroku had went ahead with the Half Demon- the young fox demon knew he'd done that for a reason. If in fact Kohaku was dead- as Shippou feared was inevitable, than Miroku had been prepared to protect Sango from the site.

Which always bugged Shippou to no end. Sango was fragile. That was an inevitable fact. But Sango was also a warrior, and a warrior must face such things. Even young Shippou knew that. Yes- Sango needed much love. She also enjoyed greatly that that Miroku gave her. But that did not mean that is what she _needed_.

His fears were confirmed when the Monk came running toward them. At the same time, Kagome took that moment to catch up. And they all met in the limbo of Death and uncertainty. Miroku's face was ghost white and spoke so much more truth that his lips ever would. Shippou distinctively slide closer the young brunette, bracing himself to be a comfort once everything they all knew was finally confirmed. Inuyasha had clearly stayed behind as to clean up the freckled faced brother of his valued ally. Shippou wondered how the Dog Demon was handling it. Being as reserved as they come when choosing to get close to people, Inuyasha was certainly upset to be the one who found the body.

So, he didn't think any one was more surprised when Miroku's eyes hardened and a different name was spoken.

"Sesshoumaru."

And with that, deeper in the woods they ran .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Brother, what a pleasant surprise." Of course it had been, but not in the traditional sense of two people happening upon each other. The Lord of The West was on his way to a rather important meeting when he'd caught his brother's scent. Rather than change course, he continued on, finding his Brother not to be an acceptable excuse to do otherwise. Being in a hurry, the little runt would not have expected him anyway, for Sesshoumaru was operating in stealth as not to attract anyone.

But apparently, he had been wrong and now they were face to face. He could see confusion on Inuyasha's ugly mug but could not comprehend it. Was he so self centered and ignorant that he thought Sesshoumaru was here for him? His half brother's next words confirmed it.

"Why?" Bah, the little foul couldn't even look at him, but instead his servant.

"Why are with him, Kohaku?" Okay, maybe it didn't confirm it.

"How do you know my servant?"

Immediately, Inuyasha's face shot up to look him in the eye. The audacity of some fouls. His emotions were written all over his face, and it was all rage and confusion. With a roll of his eyes, the full blood glanced at his green assistant. Whom than proceeded to lead Rin and Kohaku away. Which caused his lame younger sibling to completely _lose it_.

"How…how fucking dare you, Sesshoumaru. How. Fucking. Dare. You. I knew back than when you aided us, you had another motive. I knew it. How many more fallen comrades of mine did you reanimate for your own gain? I knew you were low, but even I'm shocked you would dishonor father's name this much."

Hold up. No he did **not**.

Crouching into a fighting stance, Sesshoumaru had successfully lost his patience.

"Don't you talk about _my_ father, half breed."

And those were the words that started it.

"STOP!"

…and apparently those were the words that ended it.

Through the foliage came on of Inuyasha's companions, charging right at him. Which was fine, if she wanted to die so be it. Than she passed him, and suddenly Sesshoumaru took on a expression that was normally reserved for the likes of his brother. The girl cried out his servant's name and he was starting to wonder how everyone knew the boy who had served Naraku and whom he'd revived. This kid clearly got around.

Fallen to her knees, the human did. As they often did, the miserable creatures. She latched on to his hand's shoulders and let loose a crocked cry of happiness. Kohaku stared blankly at her, and looked to him with questionings eyes. Sesshoumaru stood straight, and shrugged. Let her finish, as it might answer some questions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kohaku. Kohaku. Oh..,you are alive…oh, thank you…Kohaku,"

Who was she? He didn't know her. He didn't recognize her. However, she was down right loosing it on him. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only observed with a blank stare, as was typical. Kohaku was frozen in shock by her display, and waited for her to finish. After a moment, she looked up from his chest, and into his eyes. Grey eyes that said he did not know her. Suddenly the odd woman fell backwards, and her hands went up to the sides of her face. She was completely caught off guard by his reaction, much as he had been by hers.

"You…don't know who I am do you?" She struggled getting the words out, locking eyes with him. Carmel clashing faint grey. She was pleading for him to say he did, desperation so evident.

"No." He said it as emotionless as possible, unsure what tone would set her off. For a moment, there was painful silence as she comprehended her question. Her eyes darted and breathing increased, processing his single worded reply. Than swiftly, that confusion was replaced with a look of bitter understanding, as she determinedly yet regretfully met his gaze once more.

"…You don't know who _you_ are, do you?"

He kept quiet, not out of fear of her reaction. He was silent because it was the truth.

And a hellish cry filled the air.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**To think, this story will end up having so much sexy times in it. Blargh, damn my need for plot building. **

**Hee.**


End file.
